Megalodon
Haihead |baseunit = |role = Close combat |eliteability = |useguns = Plasma blade |usearmor = |tier = 3 |hp = 720 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Heavy |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $1800 |time = 1:12 |produced = Foehn War Factory |req = Cyberkernel Expansion |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 9 (10 with Megaarena) |seaspeed = |range = Close |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Megaarenas give Megalodons an energy shield which instantly kills enemy infantry (except heroes) that comes in contact with and increases their speed by 10% and armor by 50% |structure = |notes = * Self-repair * Can crush infantry * Immune to omnicrush * Immune to poison * Immune to radiation * Cannot be mind-controlled * Cannot be hijacked * Cannot be depiloted |margin = }} The Megalodon is a heavy battle walker used by Haihead as a powerful close combat unit. Description The powerful Megalodon is a key unit in Haihead’s strike forces worldwide, emphasizing Haihead’s combat doctrine of ‘strike fast, strike hard, show no mercy’. The Megalodon was built with firepower and speed in mind, rather than durability or weapon range. It is a hulking, humanoid-shaped, unmanned walker unit that towers over most units on the battlefield. Its primary armament is mounted on its right arm, a plasma blade emitter that can effortlessly cut through reinforced plating like a hot knife cuts through butter. This makes the Megalodon a powerful ground combatant, able to pursue its targets with relentless mercy before striking them down with one fell swoop from its plasma blade. Unsubstantiated rumours claim that the Megalodon’s left arm is equipped with a device capable of slowing down its targets that leave them open to a plasmic coup de grace, but if such a device truly exists, it is very well concealed within the Megalodon’s design. What further increases a Megalodon’s combat effectiveness is a Haihead commander’s ability to deploy a Megaarena shield generator anywhere on the battlefield. As the Megalodon is a close combat walker, the Megaarena’s purpose is to greatly increase a Megalodon’s survivability by creating a powerful reactive energy shield around a Megalodon’s body once it enters the Megaarena’s range. The shield increases its durability by a hundred percent, and also vaporizes hapless infantry that comes into contact with the shield. Overview Assessment Pros * Destructive against buildings, infantry and armored units. * Heavily armored. * Fast movement speed. * With Megaarena, a Megalodon can easily annihilate surrounding clusters of infantry. * Megaarena also enhances its armor and speed. * Being a robot, immune to mind control, poison, radiation and hijacking. * Can crush infantry. * Can self-repair. * Immune to omnicrush. Cons * Melee attack. * Must be supported with Megaarena for full effectiveness. * Vulnerable to aircraft and heavy anti-armor weapons. * Expensive. Quotes The Megalodon is voiced by Speeder, one of the developers of Mental Omega. When selected * Machines with no mercy. * I am the one, I loom over all. * They deserve to die. * Megalodon complete. * No worthies. * Brace yourselves! When ordered to move * My blade hungers! * Out of my way! * Come on, come on! * No one can stop me! * There is nowhere to run! When ordered to attack * Reckless fools! * Exterminate! * Enough struggling! * Silence! * Prepare for retribution! * This is their punishment. Trivia * Megalodon is a now-extinct species of sharks that lived about 23 to 2.6 million years ago, which is known as the largest and the most powerful predatory vertebrate ever lived. * The mecha appearance bears a resemblance to any mecha from a variety of anime and manga series, such as Gundam and Robotech. * The unit has a strong resemblance to the King Oni, a heavy combat walker used by the Empire of the Rising Sun in Red Alert 3. The only notable differences between the two mechanical giants is their weaponry, and the fact the Megalodon is immune to most dangers that the King Oni isn't (such as mind control, radiation, and the risk of being depiloted). See also * Pteranodon * Mastodon Category:Vehicles Category:Walkers Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Haihead Category:Monster Tanks